Mr Brightside
by FizzySherbert
Summary: 10 years after the Volturi incident. Renesmee is grown up and Jake has been patiently waiting. Now it's his time to shine, right? Read and review :
1. Drop the bomb

JPOV

Her smile was like the sun, my very own burst of happiness but also more than that. It was my life force, it was everything to me. Without it my life was dull and I would long for it. Such a breath taking smile which would reach her eyes and set the beautiful brown orbs aglow. Showing off the dimples which resigned on her cheeks, the dimples Emmett would say she got from him despite them having no blood in common, not even venom linked them. I smiled at the very thought of it. She was half of me, when she was happy I was happy. It had been 10 years since the Volturi incident. Renesmee had grown fully now. She looked about 18 to the outside world. Her russet curls hung down her back. Startlingly she didn't look a lot like Bella physically. She was short but curvy, however her eyes were a reminder of Bella in her human days. A beautiful chocolate brown, before Bella had been turned, now her eyes reminded him of treacle, yes they were beautiful but they were not his Bella's eyes, they were Edwards Bella's eyes. Not that that mattered now.

It was only then that I noticed I had been staring at her and her bone white cheeks grew rose petal pink.

"Jake?" She asked her voice like wind chimes on a summer day.

I laughed slightly nervous. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something Emmett was telling me yesterday" Please don't be curious I silently pleaded. I couldn't think of one thing that sounded like Emmett in my head. Why did I have to say Emmett, why not Seth or Leah. God what an idiot. She just smiled and carried on talking. Damn, we hadn't explained the whole imprinting thing yet. Everyone decided it was my decision to tell her when I felt I should, Edward couldn't be happier. He had accepted that I will in the future become his son-in-law but he had no problem with postponing it. Unfortunately that day seemed miles off. Nessie hadn't got those feelings for me yet apparently. It was my own fault I assumed when she had reached sexual maturity she would be as into me as I was to her, but to no apparently not. Joy. I was still her best friend because that's how she needed to love me. Of course it killed me; she would talk about boys she liked. She had never dated though, something I was grateful for. I had begun to wonder if maybe she would never want me in that way. What if Sam was wrong? What if she loved me back but in a different way to which I loved her? Would I be able to deal with that? I was bought out of my thoughts when she snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked like an idiot.

"So what do you think? Should I?" She looked at me expectantly. Shit. I couldn't own up to the fact that I hadn't been listening to a word she had said. Okay well she asked me a question that leaves only two possible answers yes or no right? Okay 50/50, okay just go with it Jake.

"Yes, I think you should", please let that make her happy. I was about to change my answer when a huge smile lit up across her face.

"Oh Jake, I knew you would have my back!" she flung herself across the short space between us and threw her arms around my neck. I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist, I could just kiss her. Real quick, I imagined the feel of her soft lips and began to lean toward her face but before I got the chance she pulled away and stood up. I tilted my head.

"Well come on then. I want to tell them straight away" She paused and beamed up at me. "I'm so glad you think it's a good idea Jake. You're a good friend" The word stung. 'Friend', like a dagger twisting into my heart. I forced myself to smile and ran behind her back to the house. Well atleast I would find out what the hell she was talking about. My mind played with the thought that she may tell them her feelings for me, that she could no longer pretend. That somehow she had found out about imprinting. I smiled, it was a possibility right? I was so lost in my own thoughts that I almost collided with her as she stopped outside the house. She turned around and gripped by hand, squeezing it lightly. Before pulling me up the steps and into the living room. Carlisle was sitting on the huge, cream sofa and looked up when we walked in. He smiled at us before returning to his newspaper.

"Hey gramps", Nessie called smiling. It was kind of a joke; Carlisle barely looked old enough to be a father let alone a grandfather.

"Hey Nessie", I smiled glad my name for Nessie had stuck. I mean seriously Renesmee? Sure it was a pretty name but a hell of a mouthful.

"Is everyone in?" She asked and I heard her heart rate increase slightly.

"Yes I believe so" He replied. "Why?" She just took a breath and smiled in return.

"Everyone can you come to the living room please. There's something I need to discuss with everyone." She had spoken at the same volume as she had just been speaking to Carlisle, yet within an instant the whole Cullen clan were sitting in front of us.

Edward looked at me questioningly. _I honestly have no idea._ Nessie's heart rate picked up again.

"So, this is kind of awkward for me to say. But I've been speaking to Jake and we both agreed it's a good idea to tell you now" She smiled and looked at me. My eyes widened slightly as Edward shot a glare in my direction. Great.

"So he finally decided to tell you?" Edward questioned. Her face scrunched in confusion.

"What do you mean dad? Who has told me what?" She looked around at me, her eyebrows knitted together. I just shrugged and hoped my face conveyed innocence.

"Dad?" She repeated.

"Never mind dear. It can wait" She looked torn; I knew she wanted to ask more, she hated being left out. But I could also see she wanted to get her news out. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and then took a deep breath.

"Okay but I want to know later." She took another breath, what could be so hard to speak about? "Okay well the thing is, I'm telling all of you this because I know it affects everyone and I think I would die if I had to have this conversation over and over again." She paused slightly. Now I was worried. Why hadn't I paid attention to what she was saying? She kind of stood there a little awkward.

"Ness, you know you're my favourite niece and I love you but could we get this rolling?" Emmett spoke smiling. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay well...I might as well just say it. I have a boyfriend, he asked me out last weekend and he is a really nice guy and his so funny, he reminds me of you Uncle Em...Okay that sounded kind of creepy. Umm but what I'm saying is I would really like it if he got to meet my family" She stopped then, smiling, and my whole world crashed around me. No this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to want someone else. I felt as though she had ripped out my heart and spat on it. I felt myself begin to shake but fought to calm down. _Relax, this is just a phase it will be over soon and she will be with you. She still loves you and she wants you she just doesn't realise it yet. _I had fought my anger back but the pain was still there and I wondered if I could cope with this. I felt bile rise in my throat and had to left quietly before anyone noticed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_AN: Okay guys so that was the first chapter. Its 3.36am right now but I just had to get that written and up there. My next chapter will be from Renesmee's point of view and then it may change depending on if the story needs it to. I have a few ideas rolling around my head but I need your seal of approval first so. If you could press that little button and submit a review on how I could improve, or your thoughts that would be really great! Happy Holidays :)_


	2. Confusion

R/NPOV

"_Okay well...I might as well just say it. I have a boyfriend, he asked me out last weekend and he is a really nice guy and his so funny, he reminds me of you Uncle Em...Okay that sounded kind of creepy. Umm but what I'm saying is I would really like it if he got to meet my family"._ I looked at my family, plastering a smile on my face. Everyone's eyes were trained just slightly behind me. Where they avoiding my eye? Did they think this was a terrible idea and were silently deciding which one of them would go first and shatter my optimism? But then I realised they weren't looking just anywhere behind me, they were looking at Jacob. I turned my head over my shoulder at where Jacob was, scrap that, had been standing. Where had he gone? And better why where they all looking at him. When I turned my head back around they were all looking at me and I wondered if I had imagined it. They were just staring at me, slightly anxious looks on their faces. Was it really that much of a big deal?

"So, what do you think?" I asked, the silence was making me nervous and I needed at least an answer. I felt my heart rate increase and knew they could hear it but I couldn't control it. Mum, opened her mouth and then closed it, before opening it again. She reminded me of a fish as kept up the same pattern.

She finally spoke, "Sweetie I think we need to talk about that first. Maybe you should go find Jake."

I nodded and stalked back outside the house. What was his problem anyway? He had told me I should tell them in the first place. And then I remembered what my father had said. Was Jake hiding a secret from me? My imagination ran through a million possibilities. He was leaving, he was sick...my heart stuttered, could shape shifters get sick? I had to find out. I began to walk back into the house, when I heard them talking.

"Poor Jacob."It was mum

"Hey, Nes...Renesmee deserves better than that mutt, maybe she will never love him in that way" That was Aunt Rose, sounding a little smug.

"Babe, Jacobs a good guy and he can protect her better than any human ever could."

What were they talking about? I felt my heart begin to race.

"Wait can you hear that?" It was Carlisle. "Renesmee it's rude to eavesdrop" he scolded. Damn it, being the only one in the house with a heart beat kind of sucked at times. I shuffled in, scuffing my feet on the wooden floor. Then I realised, I didn't need to be ashamed they were talking about me and all of a sudden all I felt was anger, If there was anything I hated it was being left out. Growing up a lot of things had been hidden from me, 'For my own benefit', yeah right! I hated it, I had almost got my entire family and our friends slaughtered at the hands of the Volturi and ever since then I liked to be kept in the loop. Uncle Jazz's face scrunched up and all of a sudden I felt intensely calm, I felt nothing but love and trust for the faces in front of me. But I fought against it.

"Jasper stop!" My eyes narrowed at him and I felt his blanket of love lift slightly, just enough for my vision to take on a slight red tint.

"I thought we agreed no secrets"

"You're right and if the mongrel won't tell you I certainly will." I smiled; Aunt Rose was always on my side. My father let out a growl.

"No Edward, do you not think she deserves to know?"

"I think it is his decision"

"Not telling her won't prevent anything" My mum added. With that dad got up and stalked out of the room.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!!" I shouted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, never let me hear you swear in front of me again!" My mother warned.

And then I felt hot tears on my cheeks and salt in my mouth. Damn I hated crying, people always associated it with vulnerability. But I wasn't crying because I was sad, oh no, I was crying with anger. Molten hot anger that bubbled up inside of me and set my skin on fire.

Before I realised it my mother had pulled me onto her lap and was stroking my hair soothingly.

"I just want to understand" I pleaded. Aunt Rose opened her mouth but then closed it when Uncle Em gave her a look.

"Just go find Jacob, he can explain it better than any of us can" I smiled at my mother. Jasper had removed all my anger and this time I welcomed the sense of calm. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay with the emotions Uncle Jazz had created for me. I was vaguely aware of the confusion and concern that I should be feeling but they were too minimal for me to care. I let out a sigh and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

_I was running, my feet barely touching the moss covered ground. "Jake, wait don't leave me" I called. But he didn't look back. No matter how fast I ran I couldn't reach him. "You're my best friend Jake, what will I do without you?"My lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen, but I wasn't going to give up on him. I could no longer see him and was running blindly through the forest. I felt complete and utter despair._

I awoke with a start, bolting up in my bed a faint sheen of sweat covering glazing my skin. I pulled the comforter tighter around my body. I shook my head, trying to erase the dream as though it were a drawing on an etch-a-sketch. It was only when I thought about the events that had happened yesterday that I smiled. They hadn't denied me bringing Kellan over. They would be able to handle themselves surely. I grabbed my phone and hastily text him. Asking him to pick me up at my house at 6pm tonight, I gave him directions, sent the text and then turned my phone off before I could get a reply. I knew once he text back, we would be texting until we met and there was a certain family member I needed to see first. Screw Jake, he can be a dick all he likes. I'll have fun with Kellan tonight and forget about him. Besides I don't really have space for two boys in heart. Despite this, I felt a niggle of self doubt, I shook it off and bounded down the stairs, to find Aunt Alice on her laptop.

"Shopping?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of OJ.

"You know it." Her pixie features lit up. Never had I known someone as into clothes as my aunt Alice.

"Alice, can I ask you something?", I sat next to her and the huge cushions began to swallow me.

"Don't worry. Things will go well tonight, no human will get hurt", I could have sworn she had emphasized the word _human _a little more than necessary. I ignored it and threw my arms around her tiny shoulders.

"Thank you"

"No problem" She smirked, not taking her eyes of the screen. "Now what do you think white or Ivory?"

"A wedding dress? Are you and Jazz getting married again?"

"Not yet, I'm just planning in advance." I could tell she was hiding something from that smirk. She had that look in her eyes that she only got when only she knew something.

_AN: So what did you guys think? I promise you this storyline is heading somewhere good but I have to lay out the foundations first. And yes her boyfriend is called Kellan, yes as in Kellan Lutz. But I won't in anyway make another link to Emmett. I'm not into incest, just Kellan ____ Read, Review, make me happy ___


End file.
